


How they see her

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Rose hadn't been trapped in the other world, how the following companions would view her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How they see her

**Martha**

Martha sees her as competition to begin with. What could a bottle blonde chav from the estates offer someone like the Doctor after all?

Later she blushes in shame, remembering those thoughts, and happily stands in for Rose’s family along with Jack when Rose and the Doctor get married.

**Donna**

Donna loves Rose, finding in her the sister she always wanted and someone who was pretty and, well, _married,_ who still thought Donna was brilliant and worth twenty Nerys.

After a few years though, they are on earth for a pit-stop and she meets a man called Shaun and a year later, Rose happily sticks around to help her plan the wedding and is her matron of honor.

**Jenny**

To Jenny, Rose is her Mum and she adores her. Her love for her Mum only grows when she realizes that Rose doesn’t blame her for the Doctor’s regeneration from the radiation poisoning he took in her stead.

**Amelia**

To Amelia, Rose is magical and wonderful. She is everything a hungry for affection seven year old could want, and soon, she and the floppy haired man with the bowtie move in down the street and Amelia is a frequent, everyday visitor. With them comes their daughter, Jenny, who happily accepts her as part of the family.

**Rory**

Rose is sanity, to Rory sometimes. Her husband, The Doctor, is a true madman and likes him, but doesn’t like him as he likes Amy in a way the Doctor does not approve of.

**Melody**

To Melody, Rose is her hero. She knows the story of how Rose rescued her and her Mum from the bad eye-path lady when she was a baby.

Later, Rose is her mother-in-law, when she marries Ian Tyler, Rose and the Doctor’s oldest son.

**Clara**

To Clara, Rose is a look into the future, in a way. The two had laughed when they realized that they both originated from the Powell Estates. Both started life out with parents who loved one another, lost one parent, and had life throw repeated roadblocks in their way.

Later, when Clara leaves the TARDIS, she goes with Adric Tyler, the second son of her friends, and his TARDIS lives in their basement, and every holiday from school, Clara and Adric go out and see the stars, and rescue planets.


End file.
